el novio de mi hermana
by Lkarai
Summary: que pasaria si tu hermana menor tubiera un novio de tu edad, bueno esto les pasa a tus tortugas favoritas


elizabeth es una chica de 13 años baja de estatura (1.40 cm) cabello largo y negro hasta las rodillas y ojos verdes era de piel blanca y mejillas rosadas parecía una muñeca la cual trabajaba para el pie pero por razones desconocidas no podia seguir peleando contra las tortugas ya que desarrollo un gran afecto hacia ellas y no podía lasimarlas, despues de un tiempo las tortugas la ayudaron a escapar del pie pero ella dudaba mucho ya que si se alejaba del pie ya no tenia nada sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven asi que destuctor la rescato la entreno y siempre estubo con el. despues de dicha explicacion las tortugas le dijeron que era bienvenida en su alcantarilla excepto rafael que dudaba mucho, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se fue encariñando con ella mas que los demas

habia pasado un tiempo y las tortugas y abril veian a elizabeth como una hermana menor y splinter la trataba como la hija que siempre quiso tener ademas se sentia muy querida por todos mas con rafa ya que habia hecho una conexion muy cercana a el ( **aclarando la relaccion hermano mayor y hermana menor**) y el siempre la defendia de todos y la cuidaba mucho, despues de un tiempo ella siguió llendo a la secundaria y todo era normal hasta que...

-leo puedo hacerte una pregunta?- decía elizabeth mientras se acercaba a leo

-claro que pasa lizy (asi le dicen todos)- un poco preocupado ya que se veia nerviosa

-a donde llevarias a tu novia en la primera cita- dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus pies y manos nerviosa

-por que me preguntas eso?- confundido por la pregunta de su hermana

-solo curiosidad- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa falsa

-bueno primero la llevaria a una comida romantica y a dar un paseo tomados de la mano- dijo un poco sonojado -por qu...- no termino de hablar porque lizy se fue corriendo

-gracias nii-san - decia mientras salia corriendo

Leo siguio haciendo lo que hacia pero le preocupaba en comportamiento de lizy

despues de un rato le pregunto a sus demas hermanos los cuales se quedaron con la duda ya que les hizo lo mismo que a leo, luego de un rato llego abril y lizy tomo rapido a la pelinaranja y la metio en su cuarto antes de que terminara de hablar los chicos se sorprendieron, despues de unos minutos abril grito muy fuerte y los chicos no dudaron en ir a ayudarlas

-QUE PASA?!- dijo rafa muy asustado

-no pasa nada- dijo lizy siendo estrujada por abril

-es muy emocionante tu prime...- no termino de hablar porque lizy le tapo la boca a abril he hiso una señal de silencio

-que..por que se lo guardan- decía mikey mientras enfundaba sus armas

- no es nada onii-kun- dio una respuesta falsa

-bueno pero no vuelvan a asustarnos asi- dijo donnie mientras salía del cuarto de lizy

-si siesta bien pero ya vallanse tenemos que hablar cosas de chicas lizy y yo- dijo abril mientras sacaba a los chicos del cuarto

Los chicos ya afuera se preguntaron unos a otros que escondían las chicas pero no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que eran cosas de chicas y eso jamás lo entenderán asi que cada quien siguió con sus actividades correspondientes.

Al pasar el tiempo lizy y abril salieron del cuarto y se dirijian a la salida cuando rafa pregunta…

-a donde vas mocosa- diriendoce a lizy

-voy con abril de compras- un poco nerviosa

-pero no es muy tarde ya para salir?- pregunto a lizy con los brazos cruzados

-pero rafa solo vamos al centro comercial no a una fiesta- dijo abril

-mañana vas a la escuela tienes que dormir- dijo mientras veía a lizy

-por favor, por favor…- dijo lizy haciendo suplicas a su hermano

Después de unos minutos accedió y se fueron sin antes decirles que tuvieran mucho cuidado y que no se tardaran, ya eran las 10:50 y todavía no llegaban asi que rafa salió a buscarlas y después de 10 min las encontro venían cargadas de bolsas y fue con ellas poniéndose de frente

-se puede saber porque tardaron tanto- enojado y cruzado de brazos

-bueno es que había tanta ropa bonita que no podíamos escoger- dijo lizy quien venia como un árbol de navidad con muchos adornos

-pero te dije que no tardaras- dijo rafa a lizycon un poco de preocupación

-perdón nii-sama- bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

Luego de esa acción rafa tomo la barbilla de su hermana y dijo tiernamente

-te perdono pero no vuelvas a hacerlo si te pasa algo no seque hubiera hecho- luego de eso tomo las bolsas

-gracias nii-sama- dijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

-perdon por interrumpir pero podrían acompañarme a mi casa- interrumpiendo el momento

Luego de eso rafa y lizy dejaron a abril en su casa he iban caminado por las alcantarillas y rafa se percata de que son muchos bolsas con ropa muy bonita y una que otra atrevida como minifaldas y pregunta a su hermana

-oye porque tanta ropa- rafa confundido

-que no puedo tener ropa bonita siempre estoy hecha un asco con camisas grandes y pantalones flojos- dijo la chica un poco incomoda

-bueno solo preguntaba además a ti nunca te importo verte bien o si?- rafa pregunto desconcertado por la respuesta

-talvez me quiera ver atractiva para alguien mas- dijo enojada

Luego de eso la chica salió corriendo a su habitación ya que habían llegado a la alcantarilla después rafa estaba en la duda porque le habrá respondido así además que clase de respuesta fue esa 'verse atractiva para alguien mas' pero lizy es tan despistada que no tomo la posibilidad de que le gustara alguien.

Por la noche la chica le pidió prestada la lap a donnie quien amablemente le se la dio y se fue a su habitación y no salio en toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente

-buenos días- dijo lizy con una risa despampanante y muy bien arreglada para ir a a la escuela entrado a la cocina

-buenos días porque tan feliz hoy lizy- un poco confundido por su hermana

-no es nada especial solo me siento con ganas de estar feliz esta mal a acaso?- dijo la chica un poco disgustada por el comentario de leo

-no claro que no solo que no usual que te la pasaste toda la noche entra risas y pues estas de demasiado contenta y bien descansada- leo quiso darle una indirecta a a su hermana quien esta se quedo congelada

-creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?- dijo rafa quien se unio a la conversación

-ya hermanos dejen a nuestra es solo que esta enamorada no?- dijo mikey luego dirijo su mirada de picaría a lizy quien se sonrojo

-claro que no onii-kun, además todos los chicos de mi instituto me dan asco hablando y viendo todo el tiempo de mujeres desnudas como rafa….- no termino de hablar porque rafa le tapo la boca y dijo

-creo que es demasiada información por hoy- un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir lizy

Luego de esa conversación todos desayunaron con mucha tranquilidad menos rafa quien seguía inquieto por la actitud de lizy de ayer y hoy quien además tarareaba canciones todo el desayuno, luego de un rato se fue al instituto muy feliz.

Ya eran las 6:40 estaba oscureciendo y lizy no llegaba leo y rafa se preocuparon ya que ella salía a las 3:30 y no contestaba su teléfono luego de eso iban los chicos ya iban de salida a buscarla cuando entra a la alcantarilla muy feliz los chicos se calmaron pero seguían enojados con lizy

-se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde mocosa- dijo rafa con enojo tratando de intimidar a lizy

-porque fui a comer con unas amigas- un poco nerviosa pero aun feliz

-mas de 3 horas!- dijo mikey alarmado

-vamos onii-kun solo fue un rato además como si tu nunca llegaste tarde a casa algún dia- molesta por lo comentarios de los chicos

-si pero nosotros somos hombres y somos mayores que tu!- rafa se unio casi gritando

-o perdone usted patrón tengo que informarle a donde voy en donde estoy a cada minuto de mi vida además que tiene que sean hombres yo por ser mujer soy mas débil que tu - grito enojada

-solo tienes 13 años lizy y tenemos miedo que algo te pase- dijo donnie con poco de sutileza para que no terminara en una pelea

-lose onii-san pero solo fui a comer me creen o no?- ya mas calmada lizy y con una carita de perrito regañado

-te creemos lizy además nunca nos has mentido asi que no tenemos que desconfiar de ti- dijo leo tratando de que no sugiera la pelea

-vamos lizy a jugar video juegos- dijo mikey tomándola de la mano y jalándola

-claro pero antes…- luego de eso se dio la media vuelta tomo la mano de rafa y lo lanzo por los aires y dijo- siges creyendo que soy débil-

En ese momento todos en la sala rieron, rafa se levanto y se fue a su cuarto molesto

Eran la 1am y mikey y lizy seguían jugando ya estaban cansados pero el marcador estaba empatado y dijo mikey que no se iba a dormir hasta que uno de los dos ganara asi que siguieron eran las 2:30 y el marcador dejo de estar empatado y nombro al ganador o mejor dicho ganadora ella restregó su victoria pero lo hizo muy alto haciendo que se levantara leo molesto

-chicos son las dos de la mañana además no tienes que ir a la escuela?- poco soñoliento

-claro que no es sábado!- dijo mikey y luego la chica sobre salto

-ya es sábado!- sorprendida

-si claro no lo sabias estas igual que le…- no termino de hablar porque se fue corriendo a su cuarto

Esto dejo a sus hermanos con la duda pero no era extraño solo pensaban que no quería perder sus sábado y no le tomaron importancia, ambos al igual que la chica se retiraron a su cuarto pero por la mañana todo empezó a estar raro ya están en entrenamiento y lizy estaba nerviosa

-elizabeth te encuentras bien?- pregunto splinter confundido

-no es nada otousan solo estoy un poco cansada- dio una sonrisa falsa a su padre asi le decía ella solo que en japonés

-bueno si necesitas algo solo dimelo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

- hi!Sensei- mas feliz

Durante el entrenamiento rafa veía a lizy distraída y pensó en la discusión de la noche anterior y después del entrenamiento se disculpo con ella casi no le presto atención ya que tenia 'cosas' que hacer pero lo perdono dejando el alma de rafa mas tranquila.

Eran las 4pm y lizy dormida o tomando una siesta como había dicho luego llego abril buscandola cuando los chicos le dicen que esta dormida cuando ella solo baja la mirada y grita..

-ELIZABETH!- grita con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que lizy se cayera de la cama y saliera alarmada

-que pasa!- asustada por el grito

-que crees que estas haciendo- dijo abril molesta

-durmiendo no te parece obvio?- confundida

-que horas son leo?- pregunta a leo sin apartar la mirada de lizy

-son las 4:10 por que?- confindido por la pregunta

-QUE! ME QUEDE DORMIDA – luego de eso lizy y abril se enceraron en el cuarto

Ya después de una hora empezaron los girtos de desesperación de abril

-como que no te gusta tu lo escojiste- grita enojada

-si pero no me gusta para esta situación- grita a abril reprochándole

Luego de varios gritos los chicos se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron preocupados

-chicas les pasa alg….- no termino de hablar donnie porque todos incluyendolo se sonrojaron al ver la escena

Era abril encima de lizy tratando de ponerle una blusa pero la chica se reusaba y además estaba en ropa interior

-salgan de aquí pervertidos- gritan las chicas lanzando lo primero que ven haciendo que los chicos reaccionaran y cerraran la puerta

Después de otra media hora cesaron los gritos y los chico se tranquilizaron pero se preguntaron entre ellos que pasaba con las chicas luego salio abril despeinada pero feliz se despidió de los chicos y se fue como si nada ubiera pasado.

Luego lizy no salía de su cuarto eran las 6pm y seguía en su cuarto hasta que sigilosamente trato de escapar pero auque no quisiera los chicos se percataron de lo linda que estaba

-A dónde vas pequeña muñeca escurridiza- dijo mikey llamando la atención de la chica

-con abril onii-kun porque preguntas- nerviosa

-bueno si vas con abril porque vas tan arreglada y linda- dijo leo

En ese momento entro rafa y se sorprendió al ver a la chica lucia un bello vestido corto rosa pastel con encajes negros y unos tacos blancos y poco altos con una coleta alta atada con un listón blanco, además un delineado de ojos que resaltaba sus rasgos japoneses y unos labios rosas con brillo rafa se quedo sorprendido por lo bella que se veía era como una verdadera muñeca de porcelana

-ahora de que me perdi?- dijo rafa sorprendido

-de nada solo que lizy dice que va a salir con abril tu le crees?- dice leo sarcásticamente

-claro que no- rafa tenia una mirada intimidante

-dinos a donde vas tan arreglada?- dijo donnie acercándose a lizy

Después de unos minutos de preguntas lizy no pudo resistir y les conto todo para no tardarse mas ya que la esperaban

-bueno les dire…- la chica tomo mucho aire y lo dijo –tengo una cita-

-QUE!- dijeron los chicos simultáneamente

-como que tienes una cita?!- dice leo alterado

-sabia que escondías algo de amor hubiera apostado- dijo mikey decepcionado

-pero como paso esto ni siquiera nos enteramos?- donnie esta desconcertado

-pues si tengo una cita con mi novio- la chica estaba nerviosa

-ademas tienes novio!- rafa gito

-vamos nii-sama no es para tanto solo es una cita- dice disgustada por el comentario

-pero no habías dicho que todos los chicos de tu instituto te daban asco?- pregunta donnie

-si pero el no es de mi instituto- la chica estaba mas nerviosa

-y como es?- pregunta leo

-bueno es muy alto un poco mas que donnie nii-san- lizy jugaba con sus manos

-valla es muy alto para tener 13 no?- dice donnie

-ah..si claro 13 años- decía con una risa falsa

-elizabeth!- dijo rafa enojado

-bueno tiene 15- decía mientras bajaba la mirada

Los chicos después de eso miraron a rafa quien tenia una cara de furia y todos dieron un paso hacia atrás y solto un grito

-vamos nii-sama solo es una cita no pasara nada además es mi primera cita no la quieres arruinar- dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

-no! Claro que no eres una niña y sales con uno de mi edad- dijo muy enojado

-nii-sama no pasara nada solo es un mutante de 15 años…- la chica abrió los ojos de sobremanera ya que no debía decirlo

-QUE! UN MUTANTE- rafa estaba a punto de salir para buscar al mutante novio de su hermana y golpearlo pero se detuvo cuandola chica dijo

-RAFAEL!- dijo la chica enfadada rafa se asusto ya que lizy nunca le decía por su nombre

-mira nii-sama se que quieres protegerme pero estar encerrada aquí no estare feliz- lizy puso una cara triste

-bien lizy yo te apoyo- dijo mikey –vamos hermanos es una chica y a las mujeres hay que darles amor- luego de dio un abrazo a lizy

-bueno yo igual- donnie tomo la mano de su hermana

-porque no- leo dio una sonrisa – y como se llama?-

-su nombre es David- dice la chica un poco decaida

Después rafa miro la cara de decepción de la chica y solo lo pensó unos segundos y fue directo a su hermana y le dio una sonrisa ella lo tomo como una señal de aprobación luego miro el reloj de mano que tenia y eran las 6:15 se solto de sus hermanos y se fue

Ya afuera estaba el chico mutante era una especie de hombre lagarto con cabello café (me base en monalisa pero en hombre) esperando a lizy arriba de un edificio después de eso miro a lo lejos y venia una hermosa muñeca un poco cansada, llego y el chico se sonrojo por lo bella se veía

-perdón por llegar tarde es que tuve una pequeña discusión con mis hermanos?- dio una pequeña risa

-no hay problema… te vez hermosa- dijo en chico volteando a otro lado y sonrojado

-gracias tu también tevez guapo- sonrojada y con una risa tierna

-bueno nos vamos- y le dio una señal a la chica para que tomara su mano

No muy lejos se encontraban cuatro figuras una de ellas estaba que echaba humo

-quien se cree que es al tomar su mano!- dice rafa enojado

-vamos hermano es su novio y es normal que hagan eso- dice mikey despreocupado

-a menos que estes celoso- dice leo mirando a rafa

-claro que no es mi hermana solo la quiero proteger- dice sonrojado y con los brazos cruzados

-pero debes entender que algún dia ella se ira con otro hombre- dice donnie mirando a los enamorados tomados de la mano

-si pero no será hoy- dijo rafa

Luego de un rato los espias adolescentes vieron que la chica bajo del edificio y entro a una pizzería y los hermanos de la adolecente bajaron para charla con david

Ya abajo el chico vio que cuatro tortugas mutantes se acercaban a el, sitio un poco de escalofrios

-hola David- dice rafa colocándose enfrente de el

-como sabes mi nombre y quien eres tu?- dice David con temor

-no importa lo que es importante ahora es porque un lobo como tu esta tras un pequeño cordero como ella?- dijo mikey con una mirada un poco intimidante

-de que hablan- dice el chico acorralado por las cuatro tortugas

-vamos hombre no te hagas el que no sabes- dice donnie apuntando a la pizzería

-se refieren a lizy- dice el chico sorprendido

-claro somos sus hermanos y nos molesta un poco que tu seas su novio- dice rafa con una mirada intimidante

-porque?- David responde con temor

-porque tienes 15 años y ella 13 no es obvio?!- dice alterado leo

-pero su hermana me gusta es una chica extraordinaria, inteligente, linda y muy divertida- el chico dice un poco sonrojado

-lo sabemos vivimos con ella y no venimos para que termines con ella- dice leo con una cara seria

-entonses que es lo que quieren?- David estaba confundido

-solo tenemos 4 reglas para ti- dice donnie

-numero uno si ella no quiere estar cerca de ti no la obliges- dice mikey mientras cruza los brazos

-numero dos a ella la queremos en casa antes de las 11 pm- dice donnie haciendo la misma acción que mikey

-numero tres no puedes mirar de la cabeza para abajo- dice leo haciendo señal de que no mirara el cuerpo de su hermana

-y numero cuatro si le rompes el corazón yo te romperé el cuello- dijo rafa tronando sus nudillos

El chico trago saliva por lo que le dijo rafa ya que ella le dijo que ella y sus hermanos eran ninjas expertos en ese segundo se escucharon ruidos y los ninjas desaparecieron

-perdon por tardar pero la fila no avanzaba – la chica subio y estaba el chico estaba palido por lo que había visto

-no importa con que estemos juntos- el chico pensó que si le decía lo de sus hermanos lo golpearían asi que no le conto

-pasa algo?- un poco preocupada

- no es nada… vamos a comer si no se enfriara la pizza- el chico le da una sonrisa tierna

-bien- respondio de la misma manera

Después de comer la pizza se dedicaron a hablar lo que no sabían era que los ninjas los observaban o al menos eso creían, luego de una charla los novios se dedicaron a mirarse y poco a poco sus labios empezaron a juntarce pero a centímetros de distancia la chica saco un tessen y lo arrojo en dirección de sus espias haciendo que cayeran expuestos

-se puede saber que hacen!- la chica estaba de frente y con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus hermanos en el suelo

-ahh no es nada solo salimos a patrullar- mikey al igual que todos se levantaron apenados

-claro!.. les dije que estaría bien además de eso se atreven a amenazar a mi novio!- la chica frunció el ceño

-que, lo sabes! Como- dijo rafa alterado

-soy una kunoichi hermano pensabas menos de mi o que?!- la chica volteo la mirada

-lo siento no quisimos solo que estamos celosos que demuestres tu amor con otro chico que no sea nosotros- dice leo entristecido acción que imitan los demás chicos

-chicos son mis hermanos jamas los dejare de amar además me salvaron la vida- la chica miro a sus hermanos con una tierna sonrisa

-enserio lizy?- dice rafa con ternura a su hermana

-claro nii-sama..tuseras quien me entregue al altar cuando me case eso te lo prometo- lizy suelta una risita

-no te vallas a los extremos- dice mikey quien se revuelve el cabello

Rafa y los chicos se acercan a David y piden disculpas

-lo sentimos David- dicen los chicos simultáneamente

-no hay resentimientos es su hermana y esta bien que la cuiden- David les da una sonrisa

-pero aun a si te romperé el cuello si la haces llorar- dice rafa mostrando su puño

-rafael!- lizy le da un zape

Después los novios se van pero antes la chica les da un beso tierno en la mejilla a sus hermanos de despedida y dice

-los amo jamas lo duden…. y dejen de seguirme- la chica abraza a sus hermanos y se va muy feliz

-creo que fue una noche ineresante- dice rafa

-claro que si- los chicos responden y se van a la alcantarilla

**BIEN ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO **

**LOS QUIERE LKARAI**


End file.
